


The Seven Slashes GxR

by pasttheshy0713



Category: The Beatles
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, multiple themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasttheshy0713/pseuds/pasttheshy0713
Summary: Seven paragraph fics with multiple themes.





	The Seven Slashes GxR

Angst

He’d never meant for it to get this far. Not even sure when the exact moment was when it turned serious. And now he was in danger of losing so many people he cared about because of this whole situation. He just knew he didn’t want to make it any worse than it already was. Unfortunately, changing it meant owning up to the one person he feared losing the most. But if he didn’t do it now, it could cost him forever. Look at him, reading the paper and drinking his tea, no idea what’s going to hit him. Well, it’s now or never. Hurt today so you can heal tomorrow.

“Ringo…I’m in love with your wife.”

Fluff

Springtime. A time of joy and renewal after cold and silence. The sun warms the earth, plants begin to grow, and animals…well, get to acting impulsive. And this is exactly what brought them to this moment. Sudden, reckless impulse. They’d both been itching to get out of the city as soon as it had started getting warm, so on their day off, George drove them far into the country to find “A place where we’ll be surrounded by green, so smoke or slush.” What they found was an apple orchard, the trees just starting to bloom. “Oh, that is lovely.” Ringo took a deep breath. “Even if it starts raining again, that smell is worth it.” They walked for awhile, wind scattering petals onto their hair, and they laughed. Ringo liked it when George laughed. He looked so relaxed and content here, Ringo couldn’t help letting his hand linger on George’s cheek when he brushed the petals out. “Rings?” Uh oh. “What’s up? You’re miles away.” “Umm…spring fever?” It was meant to make George laugh, disperse the awkwardness. But George locked their eyes for several seconds. “Okay, as long as we’re clear.” He said softly, and carefully tilted his head. Ringo didn’t have time to gasp as George’s lips brushed his cheek. When he pulled back, they were both pink in the face. “Spring fever, right?” Ringo drew him back in without a word, and planted a reciprocating smooch on George’s cheek. “Yeah, spring fever.” They walked back holding hands.

Alt. Universe

Ringo found himself entranced by the pale young Teddy. He’d just let him take a cigarette right out of his mouth. That would have been odd enough, but when they locked eyes, he’d sworn his heartbeat was ten times louder. “S’matter?” “You’re an odd one.” Why did he say that? The Teddy smiled. “All sorts of odds in a place like Hamburg. Odds you can’t get nowhere else.” His white teeth nearly gleamed under the dim street lamp. “I’ve seen you around. You’re strong.” Ringo didn’t dissuade him. “In fact…just might be…” The leather clad boy came closer, never breaking his gaze. Ringo wasn’t one to be easily embarrassed, but he was feeling his blood rise. “Might be what?” He sounded husky. “The kind of strength I’m looking for.” When was he against a wall? The leather boy smelled of smoke and alcohol and Ringo knew he would give him anything he asked for. He could see it happening, the leather boy’s little pointed canines growing into something much more dangerous. “I won’t kill you.” He sounded strained “Just…so good.” “You know my name. What’s yours?” The leather boy looked surprised. Ringo should have been completely under. “I’ll let you, just…tell me your name.” “…George.” Ringo closed his eyes, and George sunk his fangs into his neck, gulping down that precious red life until they both sank to the ground, light headed.

Crack!fic

George had seen a lot of strange things out on the ocean during his years as a sailor, but this was by far and away the most bizarre. He’d nearly lost the precious heirloom watch his father had given him, when it was rescued from the murky depths by a shy yet lovely stranger. From the waist up, he looked like a strong young man with bright blue eyes and a strange pattern on his skin. But instead of legs, he propelled himself through the water with a web of tentacles, like an octopus. After George thanked him, he noticed several rings on the stranger’s fingers. “Where did you find all of those?” The stranger drew his hand back and ducked under the water. George could still see him, but his body had completely changed color to a dark red. He remembered that some octopi could change color if they wanted to hide from danger. The poor stranger must have been spooked. “It’s alright. I won’t tell anyone.” George smiled. He stirred the water with his fingers and the octo-merboy laced their hands together. “Do you have a name?” George asked. The stranger glanced at him shyly. “Hm. I guess you haven’t really talked much to anyone. But I need to call you something.” He looked at their entwined fingers and it came to him. “Ringo. I’d like to see you again, Ringo.”

Hurt/Comfort

He should have know it was too good to be true. “What I don’t understand is, if I’m so bad then why do they put up with me to begin with, right?” “Geo, you have a lot to offer. Anyone would be damn lucky to have you on their side.” “’Cept them, apparently. Too wrapped up in each other to give anyone else the time of day. I mean the least they could do is warn me if they were going to cut the song instead of waiting to the last minute, but they can’t even manage that!” Ringo let him vent a bit more before risking any words of his own. The sat in silence for a minute before George looked at him rather intently. “Why do you put up with me?” Ringo blinked “Huh?” “I asked why you bother listening to me.” “When you’re angry, or in general?” “Um…both?” Ringo smiled. “I listen when you’re angry because sometimes a person just needs another person to know they’re angry. And I know your bad moods don’t last very long because you don’t like feeling that way.” “And the rest of the time?” “Because I enjoy it. I enjoy talking with you because I can tell you’ve got a lot of ideas in the works.” George went a bit pink in his cheeks. “And besides,” Ringo continued, “You’d do the same for me, yeah? You’re the reason I’m here in the first place. Having my back…you don’t know how much your friendship means to me.” George’s face flushed red.

 

First Time

“Rings, I do want more, it’s just…” George bit his lip. “Can you really blame me for being so high strung? I mean, I’ve never…y’know.” “Neither have I. Geo, c’mon, look at me.” Ringo turned George’s chin towards him. “I want both of us to enjoy this. This is supposed to be a good thing, yeah?” He kissed George from his mouth down to his neck. “It won’t work if we don’t relax.” Ringo held him for a moment, looking him in the eyes. “I figured we’d be learning as we go, start with touching, see what we like or don’t, and the rest will take care of itself. And at the risk of sounding soft, I want this to be something that we’ll want to remember…savor.” He laid beside George and undid his tie and the top few buttons on his shirt. “So, trust me?” George mirrored his actions, still hesitant, but definitely less tense. “Yes.” 

Smut

“JESUS CHRIST! RINGO!” George fisted the sheets and gasped for air as Ringo plunged into him. The older man managed to laugh, softly but strained as he reached underneath George and pinched his nipples, sending a rush straight to his twitching prick. This made George unknowingly squeeze Ringo’s arousal inside of him, nearly taking the drummer over the edge right then. “Geo, you-inside-you feel so hot!” He reached both of his hands down and roughly stroked George closer and faster. “F-fuckin’ huge!” George stammered. “H-how have y-you been hiding that?” “Heh heh. Very-umph!- carefully.” Ringo grunted, starting to thrust faster. “Oh! How do any-Hnngh!- of your birds-Ah!-walk away in the morning?!” “Satisfied, I hope. Oh! Do that squeeze again!”


End file.
